Pieces of The Heart
by DJ.LadyIce
Summary: It doesn't matter how much Cynthia and Dawn pull away from each other. There's just that one thing called Fate that keeps them together. Can they put pieces of their heart together and make each other whole again? Or will they continue to tear each other's soul apart? Rated M for Adult scenarios
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon characters.

First time writing FF. Please R&R

Chapter 1

The crisp midnight sky conceals a lurking shadow in an early Autumn night. A pair of steel blue eyes watches a younger, blue-haired girl closes a goodnight kiss from her companion.

"No," Cynthia thought to herself. This wasn't just any young, blue-haired girl.

Cynthia takes a slow deep breath and closes her eyes, allowing her thought to be flooded with memories from the fateful day she met Dawn.

 _A group of younger trainers gather around her as she studied the stone carvings of Dialga and Palkia. And not a moment after, three trainers approached her and introduced themselves, respectively. Ash was the first one to introduce himself, followed by a charming spikey haired boy name Brock. And then, there was Dawn, with Piplup held close in arms, proud Pokémon Coordinator/Trainer, wearing a white printed beanie that hid the most lustrous blue-hair that flawlessly cascaded down her back, with the most radiant smile, even the sun would be envious of._

 _But for all that is Dawn, nothing compared to her blue azure eyes, bright and hopeful. It was at that very moment that Cynthia had found herself craving - *no* - longing to learn anything and everything about her, the secrets of the girl who won the heart of this Champion._

Cynthia, once again, opens her eyes to the sight of Ash climbing on his Charizard's back, ready to leave the night in peace. She knew she didn't have to stay in idle silence nor be in the sidelines. A meeting with these two Pokémon trainers would have been just as easy as "I was in the neighborhood" encounter. But when it came to Dawn, Cynthia was highly guarded. Whether it came to battling or her heart, she held her walls up high. Those blue azure eyes, even with the most tender gaze, can just simply cut through her soul.

And as this realization, once again, haunts her thoughts, the former Sinnoh League Pokemon Champion quietly turns and walks the opposite way, a habit she had acquire whenever Dawn was in the picture.

"She's 5 years younger than me. She's got her world waiting for her. A family, a child…" Cynthia mused her thoughts with. She dreams of this girl day and night, and the urges intensify as days, weeks, months passed by. Every encounter with her young blue-haired coordinator/trainer, Cynthia would offer a hand in battle techniques, medicines for the Psyducks, an egg, or any advice just to make sure Dawn stays on track to her goals. And of course, there will always be the time they spent in The Distortion World. Those moments will only be theirs.

Cynthia slaps her focus back at the thought that pushes her smile to slightly fade. Dawn is not "her" younger trainer. In fact, she's now the reigning Sinnoh League Champion. Their battle was forthcoming. Cynthia saw Dawn's unwavering determination with each move all. From the way she calls her Pokémon to and from battle, Dawn's gracefulness never ceased to impress Cynthia. The exchange of battle orders gradually gets heated, and much to Cynthia's surprise, so was the unspoken magnet that has been meticulously nurtured between both unaware trainers.

Every step Cynthia took only serves to pull her further away from the only object of her heart's desire, taking one step at a time down memory lane.

 _Lips locking in a steamy hunger, as each tongue, fighting for their own dominance as Cynthia felt the cold walls strike against her back, feeling the heat emanating from Dawn, pressed against her chest. "You will always be my champion, my crown." Tender, aching words coming from the blue-haired newly crowned Sinnoh League Champion, very faintly whispered against her ear as she feels Dawn's teeth slowly raking against her neck. Dawn's hands traveled against the taller woman's skin, as if memorizing every inch, every curve, while her legs wrapped around Cynthia's hips to steady herself, juices mixing, trailing down against burning skin, inch by inch, enough to drive Cynthia to turn around and take over their dance._

 _Cynthia felt Dawn's inner walls tighten around her fingers, Dawn's teeth sinking against the crook of her neck, Dawn's body tremble against her own, and the whimpers and cries of the blue-hairs girl were music to Cynthia's ears. Their act continued for hours, basking in each other's company, stolen tender kisses between hungry lip-locking that left both woman breathless. But once wasn't enough. Every touch, kiss, laughter, embrace brought Cynthia and Dawn to an insatiable cycle that will be forever embedded in each other's heart and soul._

That moment, too, will only be theirs to remember and share.

Cynthia regained her senses back to reality. Her visit to Lake Verity will have to continue tomorrow. So, she continues her way back to the nearest clearing and camp out for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of The Heart Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Dawn slowly makes her way to her room. With a smile on her face, she closes the door behind her quietly so as to not wake her mom up. Her date night with Ash had been pleasantly amusing. He had been a complete gentleman, from beginning to end, with the occasional flirting. This thought brings a light chuckle from Dawn's lips. "He needs to work on that skill as well." Dawn mused.

Slowly placing a fingertip along her lips, she was reminded of their goodnight kiss. While it had been rough, strong, and laser focused, it didn't strike her as with the depth of the kiss she had once shared with a certain gorgeous ex-champion of the Sinnoh League. She slowly bit her bottom lip, a habit Dawn unknowingly acts on. One might think it's out of excitement, but for Dawn, it's so much more than that. It serves as a memory that Cyn – Dawn chokes on the name before continuing her thought – left her. Dawn's lips from a grin at the memory of how the blonde kissed her, deep, intense, and oh so painfully slow and tender. And how Cynthia would end their kisses with a light nibble and bit on Dawn's lips.

Dawn felt Cynthia's very soul with every kiss they shared. Cynthia's love held a fiery passion, albeit restrained, and Dawn understood that all too well. Cynthia's devotion showed in her eyes, those steel blue eyes that completely engulfs Dawn's very being. Cynthia's warm embrace held the protection and possessiveness of her love. No, Cynthia's heart wasn't as forceful in the least. Her heart held the ultimate offering of one's true love, given freely, unrushed as though they had the rest of their lives in the stillness of forever.

Letting the day took its toll on her, Dawn lithely moves to sit at the foot of her bed and throws her head back, leaning against her elbows, as she idly stare at the blank ceiling of her room, swearing to herself that she could see the tall blonde's face. Her time with Ash has been much needed, giving her a good break from her on-going champion duties. With a deep sigh, she runs her fingers through her hair, brushing hair off as she feels them tickle her eyelashes. Her dates with Ash have been fun, but – that's all it will ever be. And the kiss that ended her night with Ash only serves to confirm what she has known all her life. And she's pretty sure Ash had felt the same way after the kiss.

If she has the slightest consideration of settling down with a man, Ash would be her first choice. He's smart, funny, yes, he could be stubborn, but he's also ambitious and determined. And he will surely, no doubt, make a woman extremely happy and content someday. But Dawn isn't going to be that woman.

"Surely, no doubt?" Dawn laughs at herself. Her brain must be tired.

No. Dawn's existence, heart, mind, body, and soul has been owned by the ex-champion from the very beginning. That much she's sure of.

Taking a slow, relieving sigh, she allows herself to fall back onto her bed, legs still dangling from the edge of her bed to the floor. She stretches her arms out and lets herself visit the day she won the Sinnoh League championship.

 _Dawn had been the one to initiate their sexual dance. After registering her Pokémon to the Hall of Fame, Professor Rowan extended his congratulations and muttered something about a new discovery on Pokémon evolution that he needed to check fairly quick and then made his way out of the trophy room, leaving behind Dawn, still glowing from the newly won battle, and Cynthia, who was beaming with the most lucrative smile Dawn has ever seen._

 _Eyes meet._

" _Such is the life of a Pokémon professor, always on the move, can't miss a beat." Cynthia managed to reassure Dawn. "I'm sure he's extremely proud of you, as I am."_

 _Dawn could feel the tender, probing gaze of the ex-champion. It felt warm, and Dawn could feel her own excitement building within her with only one thought in mind._

 _Cynthia._

 _Even Dawn was fully aware of the consequences they had to face if they got caught, with Cynthia more so than her. But with Cynthia standing merely inches away from Dawn, her resolved failed as she lunged toward the taller lady, slamming Cynthia's back against the wall, locking her hands behind Cynthia's neck, and locking lips in an aching display of fierce passion, with all the pent up love in her heart._

" _Cyn-"Dawn cries as their kiss deepened. Whimpers turned to moans that turned to groaning, grunting which turned to begging._

" _mmmph, Oh God Dawn." Cynthia protests coming up for air._

 _Dawn took her cue with barely a whisper against the crook of Cynthia's neck, teeth, excruciatingly slow, raking against the blonde's skin as the blue haired girl bares her soul. "You will always be my champion, my crown" With this epiphany, Dawn knew, with an absolute certainty, while she had meant every word as she seals her resolve to devote her heart and soul to this woman in her arms, with an intense bite, making the older girl squeal._

" _Daaaaaaawn…" Dawn was rewarded with the most alluring sound of all. Cynthia moaning, grunting, whimpering… screaming her name, giving welcome to all advances of the younger blue haired trainer. A warrant of a lover's promise to another._

Dawn snaps her thoughts back to the present. Oh, how she can still remember that one moment like it was yesterday. Her body, still feels every touch, every kiss. The way the taller blonde's skin felt against her own. Their heat, as if they just blended into the most beautiful fire.

Without giving any thoughts, one hand slides right underneath her top, feeling her own heat rising as her memory takes control of her mind, while her other free hand, inattentively slides between her legs, feeling the wetness that she has come to expect whenever Cynthia dominates her logic.

Sliding a finger between her folds, Dawn gives in to the ache, the longing that has captured her heart. She closes her eyes at the thought – no – at the feel of Cynthia's talented fingers. Parting her legs, offering herself, she allows herself to get lost in the thrill of her lover's touch, invading her very core, as her juices divulge her deepest secrets, fantasies, and while she couldn't fathom to get any more aroused, her body welcomes the feel of the blonde's tongue, swirling, teasing, claiming her by the second. The slow taunting of Cynthia's moves is nothing more than the sweetest torture she has felt, and desired.

This is what her body craves, what her heart yearns for, her soul's languish.

She's brought back to her room as she screams Cynthia's name, panting, gushing, sweating, and the satisfaction that only her love can bring.

Dawn's body is drained. Taking a deep breath, she notices the outcome mess of her thoughts. She pushes herself off her bed, and slowly makes her way to the shower to clean up before hitting sleep. The blue haired girl passes by a drawer on her way to the shower, takes out a novelty toy, and an instant grin comes to her at the thought of who she shared this toy with, and heads off to the shower.

"It's going to be one long night."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long time coming. Life happens. And every step I've taken seemed to remind me that I still have this unfinished business here. So, I find myself back here.

Besides, I'm not one who likes to leave things open. I love this pairing too much to just leave things be.

With that said, I'll be working and updating this story. Keep an eye out!


End file.
